Dusk The Witching Hour
by typetwittertype
Summary: Renesmee, Jacob, and the Cullens are moving to New York. What happens when Renesmee befriends Tyler and Phoebe,brother and sisters in her school, and finds that they, too, aren't in the norm?
1. Chapter 1

Dusk

(Nessie's pov) ch.1

Moving. Again.

I guess I should have seen this coming, though I'm not Alice. We've moved several times before, and we only came back to Forks to visit Grandpa Charlie.

But, here I am in the back of dad's Volvo for another six hours until we get to New York. Evan when you're half-human, you still have to stretch, so I put my feet on Jacob.

Yes, Jacob had come with us-though mom and dad weren't as happy as I was. My best friend was coming, how could I not be ecstatic?

"How much longer until we get there, mom?"

"A few more hours. And remember, call me Bella and your dad Edward, and don't call Jacob _your___ Jacob anymore."

I frown." But he _is _my Jacob"

I looked back at the BMW with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were in the Porsche. Emmett looked bored.

"Rose won't play tic-tac-toe with him", dad explained.

"Oh..." I stick my tongue out at him.

"He told me to tell you that wasn't very ladylike"

"Who ever said that I was ladylike?" I knew Emmett could hear me.

* * *

Jacob and I woke around same time we pulled up to the house. It was odd, knowing that I would be living there, in New York. Of course, the house was beautiful-I couldn't deny that, but it wasn't in Forks.

"Nessie, will you help me carry these boxes?", Aunt Alice asks.

"Sure."

Though we both know she could do this on her own, we had to practice being human.

Like my mom in her human years, I dread the next day. A new school-joy. I don't _want _to meet new people, I want to go back to Forks.

But, I have to admit, I didn't have many friends in Forks. Of course, there was Jacob, but he went to school on the reservation. Jessica's daughter, Taylor hated me. Angela's son had a crush on me- but I didn't hang out with him because I knew Jacob wouldn't approve.

"Hey, Alice?", I ask hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why is Jacob always with us? Why is he so overprotective and hovering all the time?Why can't he stay away from me?"

"Well... have you heard of imprinting?"

"No...?"

"Well, Jacob is a werewolf. And werewolves imprint on a person without meaning to."

"So, Jacob imprinted on me? What does that even mean?"

"It means that he will be your best friend...and-"

Edward comes into the room.

"Alice we need you in the kitchen"

"But-", she protests.

"Now."

* * *

I spied on everyone in the kitchen after I got ready for bed.

"Alice, why did you tell her about imprinting?", dad hissed

"I figured she was old enough to know that she and Jacob were destined to be together. Why is that such a big deal? Anyway, I didn't even get to the whole thing because _you _interrupted."

"I don't mind", Jacob said. Well, of course he didn't. We are supposed to be meant for each other!  
"Of course you don't, dog." That was Rosalie. I felt... betrayed. Everyone knew about this except me. Including mom and dad. Tears stung in my eyes. But, yet this all explained so much. The pull between me and Jacob, me calling him _my _Jacob.

I raced upstairs, with all of my speed. That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

l Dusk Ch.2 New School

When I woke up, I found mom-or Bella, I guess as I now have to call her, hovering over me.

"Honey, wake up. Its time to get ready for school. Your uniform is in the closet."

"Oh...uniform?"

"Yes, didn't we tell you about that? Well, maybe we didn't.", she mused.

'Well, gee, that wouldn't be the first time you _forgot _to tell me something. Like, oh, I don't know, Jacob and I being _destined _ to be together." I was laying the sarcasm on pretty thickly, but I didn't feel guilty- yet. After all, my whole family kept a pretty big secret from me.

"You heard that..."

"Yes, I heard that. I heard on you guys chatting in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry... we just didn't want you to be pressured into loving Jake. Your dad-I mean, Edward- and I wanted you to have a normal life, and fall in love and get married and be happy without werewolves coming into the factor. That is, if we could avoid it." She sounded sincere never liked to be mad at her, so I guess I would forgive her.

"Ok, I forgive you. And dad, Jacob Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle."

"Good", she smiled," Now get ready for school, and hurry up, please."

"Your wish is my command" We giggled

I got ready for school quickly, along with everyone else, saying good morning to everyone as I passed them. For breakfast, I had my favorite: Cheerios with sugar toast with butter and strawberry jam, and a banana. Our school uniform was anything but plain-something I wasn't expecting. The shirt was white with gold cuffs: the skirt white, red, and gold plaid: the socks white (and soft) : and the shoes black. Although I could wait to get to school, I wanted to know what the school looked like. When Edward and Bella went to go sign us up, I stayed with Jacob. We ate chocolate without mom's permission. I smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." She didn't like that-I could tell by the look on her face, disgruntled and amused.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Oh, she can be threatening when she wants to be, but Rose's version of "the hard way" is tickling me. I giggle.

"Oh ok, I was remembering when Jake and I ate chocolate behind Bella's back"

"Oh..." After she said that, she turned and said, "See you at school. Emmett and I are taking the BMW with Alice and Jasper." How odd... I don't think she likes Jacob anymore, not that she really ever did, but I thought she was coming to like him a little. Oh, well. I wonder if her sudden disinterest in Jacob has to do with my knowing about imprinting.

"Ok, bye", I replied.

* * *

Edward, Bella, Jacob, and I got out of the Volvo in the school's parking lot.

"Wow.", Jacob and I said at the same time. The school was magnificent! There were fountains and gardens with gorgeous flowers, tables with colorful umbrellas on top, and even an elevator! It was like the school board gave the school tons of money and said "Have fun!" _What if I don't fit in here?_ I worried. I've never fit in anywhere, what with my not being full human or full vampire. I frowned.

"Nessie, you'll be fine. If they don't like you, I will make them like you." Edward said.

"He's right," mom replied," If they don't like you, I promise you they will have their faces re-arranged." She smirked. I laughed, and then sighed. I don't think the kids' parents would like their kid's face re-arranged.

But, then again, it's a thought.

Jacob and I entered our first class-biology. Biology isn't my favorite but I passed notes to Jacob most of the time. The rest of the time he played with my hair. At the end of class, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl came up to us.

"Hello. My name is Phoebe. Phoebe Minder.", she said. She seemed friendly.

"Hi. My name is Renesmee Cullen, and this is Jacob Black."

"Oh, that's right, you are all adopted. Renesmme is a very original name, but really pretty."

"Thank you. I like your name, too. So, what's your next class?"

"Gym- what's yours?"

"Um... I have literature and Jacob-"

"I have gym also." He cut me off. I was disappointed that Phoebe had a different class, and jealous that Jacob had the same class as her.

"Cool. Well, Renesmee, I'll see you at lunch?", her uncertiany making it a question.

"Yes, you will. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Nessie", Jacob said. And then they left.

Finding my literature class was very complex. I turned the wrong way twice, and I bumped into someone. Thankfully he was very cute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", I apologized. I looked up at him. He had the cutest brown eyes, and short sandy blonde hair. He wore the boy's school uniform. Which was plain compared to the girl's uniform. The shirt had white, red, and gold plaid: the pants were all black: and he had on black shoes.

"Oh, don't be. It was my fault. Hey, you're new here, aren't you? My name is Tyler Cailden, by the way."

"Yea, I'm new here. My name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm trying to find my literature class-unfortunately; I'm not having very much luck." I laughed.

"That's where I'm headed." he seemed surprised." I could show you the way", he continued.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thanks." I was very relieved. When we finally got to our class our teacher, Mr. Varner had already stated class.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Varner. I was showing Renesmee around the school.", Tyler said.

"Oh, that's quite alright. You are Renesmee Cullen, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Ok, well then, take a seat next to Tyler. You can read his book until you get your own" After that, Mr. Varner talked about how wonderful everyone's essay was and that the class had earned sodas. After class, I talked to Tyler again. I took me a while to notice, but I liked him, and really liked him.

"So, how did you like class?" he asked.

"Well, let's see..." I pretended to think about it." Free sodas just for good essays? I love this class" He laughed.

"All classes are like that."

"Really? Wow." I was really surprised.

"Yea, so will you sit by me at lunch?"

"Um... sure. I'm also sitting my Phoebe Minder, do you mind?"

"No, Phoebe and I are brother and sister."

"You are? But you have different last names."

"Well, step-brother and sister. My dad got married to her mom after divorcing with my mom."

"What happened to her dad?" I could tell by his expressions that that was the question he didn't want me to ask.

"Her dad died of cancer..."

"Oh..." I dropped the subject.

We walked to lunch talking about school, who the teachers were, and who to avoid. When we got to the cafeteria, Jacob called me over to the table where everyone was sitting at. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows. He obviously wanted to know why I had a crush on Tyler. I was overtaken by the truth of my own words. I've never liked anyone as more than a friend, besides my family. I take it Jacob wouldn't like that bit of information very much. I just wouldn't tell him, then.

"Renesmme, who is he?" Jacob demanded. I narrowed my eyes.

"_He _has a name. It's Tyler. Use it.", I knew I was being harsh, but at the moment, I really didn't care. How could Jacob be so...mean? Had he always been that way?

"And, anyway," I continued, "Tyler is a friend. Where's Phoebe? Why isn't she flirting with you?" His face turned red, and his hands started shaking. _Oh, no, I went too far. What if he turns all wolf-y here? _ , I thought worriedly.

"Jake, calm down." Bella said. Mom and me were the only ones that could calm Jake down in a situation like this.

"Nessie, you went too far. Don't goad him like that. You know he's only being overprotective." Edward said.

"What if I don't want to be protected?" Jacob and Edward winced.

"Nessie, you are just mad, you don't mean that.", Alice said. I felt guilty.

"Yes, you're right." I sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I need to go over to Tyler. He must be getting worried." I showed (I can show people what I want with my hands. It's my gift. Pretty cool, right?) Jacob that I was sorry, and I left the table to go over to Tyler and Phoebe.

After that, school was fairly boring. A few people talked to me, but I forgot all their names as soon as they said them. I hate when people pretended to like me, and that's what most of the kids did. I had some classes with Alice and Jasper, some with Bella and Edward, and some with Jacob. Talking to Jake wasn't very hard, but most of the time he just asked me about Tyler. His questions mainly consisted of _Do you like him?_ In which I lied about, saying that I did like him, but not more than a friend: or _what did you two talk about?_ In that I told the truth, but I left out the part about Phoebe and Tyler being related. I don't think he'd like that part, either. I was very glad that the friendship between Jacob and I was nice and friendly again, but I somewhat didn't

want our friendship to grow.

When I got home, everyone kept asking me how my day was and who did I meet, but I had the feeling that they already knew who I met and what I did, they were just being polite. Rose and I had a very embarrassing sex talk, which I mainly blushed and kept quiet while she got everything off of her chest. Zafrina (one of my friends who can show me pretty pictures with her mind, which is her gift) called to say hi and wanted to know what we've been up to. She had some exciting news for me: she was coming to visit in a week! Zafina is my godmother, in case anything happens to the Cullen's and Jacob with the Voturi. Yes, the Volturi have been keeping tabs on me to see if I had exposed the secret, but so far there has only been two visits from Aro, Marcus, and Cauis and Aro and I mainly talked about things like me joining the Volturi when I was older(Aro is trying to convince me into it. Yeah, right)

"Nessie, someone is on the phone for you", Edward called. He could have said it quietly, but he probably didn't want to freak the caller.

"Ok" I went downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee? This is Phoebe I need to tell you something very important. Could you come over?"

"Sure. When"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Choices

After I explained everything to everyone, dad drove me to Phoebe's house- the address courtesy of Google. Right away, I could tell that something was wrong. Her house was white, with baby blue trimmings on the side. There was a huge deck, with a built-in swimming pool and a baby blue porch swing. Wow. No wonder she could afford the school.

I randomly wondered if Tyler would be there. Because Phoebe was (legally) related to Tyler, I would assume that they live in the same house. He wasn't at school today, so maybe he was so sick he couldn't get up. I hoped not. I really wanted to see him, so badly it took over my entire body. Dad looked at me strangely, like I had lost my mind.

I knocked on the baby blue door. Then, I realized too late that there was a doorbell. _Way to go, Renesmee. Wonderful job on making a good first impression. _I thought idly. The panic hit when Phoebe answered the door.

"Hi Renesmee!" She said. She _seemed_ okay, I wonder what had happened. Behind Phoebe were two people- a male and a female. I could only assume that these were Phoebe's parents.

"Hi Phoebe." I replied, as dad stiffened. I wondered what he was hearing as well as whose thoughts he was listening to.

"Oh, um these are my parents." Cool, I was correct.

The tall, model-like brunette woman smiled and said, "Renesmee, it's so nice to meet you. My name is Kelly, and this is my husband; Rick." Kelly gestured to the largely built man.

"Hello", he said. "Phoebe has told us a lot about you. Won't you come in?" It didn't escape my notice that they were only addressing me; and not Edward.

"Yes, thank you. I love your house. It's so beautiful!" Keeping my head, I replied.

Kelly, Rick, and Phoebe gave me a tour of a house after Edward had excused himself; saying that Bella had needed him to unpack some more things. Inside it was a huge spiral staircase with the steps polished, a huge kitchen with marble counters and fancy kitchen appliances (the ceiling at least twenty feet high with a chandelier in every room), an enormous living room with white leather couches; two flat screen TVs; and a bar, an office which looked like a magazine photograph, and; finally, a dining room with a long, white table and red leather seats. Upstairs, there was a large library, and it was full of books. I would have to visit again and check the books out… Then, after we saw Phoebe's room, Phoebe stopped at a room with the white door closed.

"This... is Tyler's room," Phoebe said dramatically.

"Oh..." I said. Kelly and Rick excused themselves as Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Tyler's voice said. My heart started thumping wildly at the sound of his voice.

"Tyler, someone's here to see you."

"Ok, come in." Tyler was on the bed in the center of the room reading. The walls were light green with Three Days Grace posters decorating it. Next to the bed was a night stand with a black lamp on top. After that, I could see a green dresser on the north wall. The rest of the walls were glass, where I could see an excellent view of the trees lake that was right across from the house.

"Renesmee, um, hi," He said.

"Disappointed?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm glad you came, just surprised, that's all." Tyler said.

"Uh, I'm going downstairs to make some tea. Does anybody want some?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, please." Although I was sure that Phoebe was giving Tyler and I time alone, I felt parched. Tyler declined, and Phoebe left, leaving him and me alone.

"So… what are you reading?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Evermore; actually." I had suggested this book to Alice today at school, he must've overheard.

"Do you like it so far?" It was pathetic- us talking about books- while there so many other things that we could be talking about. Like if Tyler liked me or not.

I walked over to the bed feeling like an invisible force was pulling me to him. As I sat down, he said "Yes, I do like Evermore, but I don't like Damien."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling confused. Damien was my favorite character, besides Ever.

"I think he's too big of a flirt. I mean, he likes Ever, right? So why give flowers to Stacia?" That was exactly my thought at the time.

"You'll like Damien later on in the book. Just keep reading, and you'll understand everything."

"I have every intention of doing so." He smiled and winked at me. I blushed, looking down, saying nothing.

"Look at me, please." Tyler said after a minute. I raised my eyes to his warm chocolate brown eyes. It seemed as if the blush would never leave my cheeks.

"You know my sister probably set this all up." He said. I was confused. She couldn't possibly see how much I like him….

"Why would she do that?"

"Because-" he broke off, his face turning a bright red.

"Because what?" My heart was now pumping rapidly, and so loudly I was sure that he could hear it.

"Because she knows how much I… like you." Tyler finished reluctantly.

"Don't be ashamed. I like you, too." I said, fearlessly. It was much easier to admit my feelings when I now knew he felt the same way. Tyler's eyes lit up, as if he was hoping for my response.

Phoebe then burst into the room with two glasses of iced tea with a yellow umbrella in them.

"Oh, um, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked, looking from my face to Tyler's, and back again. I looked down and blushed again as Tyler said, "No, nothing at all."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, then. Here is your tea Renesmee." I quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"Uh, no thank you. I have to go now." I managed to say, all the while choking down tears of frustration.

I liked Tyler, but what about Jacob? We were imprinted, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And Tyler… he had said that nothing had happened. In truth, nothing _had_ happened, but I thought that there was a connection. Maybe Tyler didn't think so. Or, I tried to reason with myself, he just didn't want to tell Phoebe.

Either way, I was going to have to make a choice.

Jacob or Tyler.


End file.
